FOREVER
by zam.dw
Summary: Nick le confiesa su amor a Jeff pero este le dice que no es correspondido...qué pasará un poco después cuando se arrepienta?


P.O.V JEFF  
Había cometido el error más estúpido de mi vida.  
Hace un par de meses Nick me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí, yo no había hecho ningún caso a la confesión de Nick, ya que él es mi mejor amigo y bueno… yo no podía estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo…. ¿cierto ?  
O al menos eso era lo que creía.  
Yo le había dejado a Nick muy en claro que él no me gustaba (grave error) y que no quería arruinar nuestra amistad así que era mejor olvidarlo. Nick al parecer no lo había olvidado estaba distante y no me hablaba mucho, yo diría que solo lo necesario. Me estaba evitando. Eso fue las 2 semana siguientes al día que me confeso su amor pero después me di cuenta de que Nick estaba saliendo con alguien lo que me hizo ver la realidad….  
Estoy enamorado de Nick Duval.  
**→→→→NIFF←←←←**  
P.O.V NICK  
Hace unos meses le dije a Jeff que estaba enamorado de él, todo para después arrepentirme tanto que senti ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared, Jeff me dijo que yo no le gustaba y que no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, que sería mejor olvidar lo sucedido, lo dejo muy claro y de manera nada amable (algo totalmente anti-Jeff).  
Por supuesto que no lo olvide me es imposible olvidarlo si lo veo a diario y aun peor, compartimos habitación ¿Cómo me iba ser posible olvidarlo si cuando despierto él está ahí, cuando voy a clases él está ahí, en el almuerzo él está ahí, en los ensayos de los warblers él está ahí, y cuando me voy a dormir el sigue estando ahí, como podía olvidarlo si él y su jodidamente perfecto cabello siempre estaban ahí.  
Ese era mi problema Jeff siempre estaba ahí así que la única forma de olvidarlo era si me distanciaba de él, las 2 semanas siguientes a la que le dije a Jeff que me gustaba trate de estar lo más alejado posible. Me levantaba más temprano para no encontrarlo despierto, espera a que Jeff llegara antes a cada clase que tenemos juntos para así escoger el lugar más alejado a él, al terminar cada clase era el primero en salir sin darle oportunidad de hablarme, en el almuerzo no me sentaba con él y los warblers en vez de eso iba a sentarme a leer bajo uno de los tantos árboles que ahí en Dalton en el área más alejada al comedor para que no me encontraran, trataba de sentarme en la parte más alejada en las reuniones de los warblers siempre en una de las esquinas donde no alcanzaba a ver absolutamente nada pero no lo necesitaba porque realmente no me interesaba escuchar porque estaban discutiendo Wes y David otra vez, me asegure de llegar muy tarde al dormitorio para que Jeff ya estuviera dormido.  
Después de esas 2 largas semanas realmente estaba cansado y me sentía muy mal así que decidí ir a visitar a la única persona que me conoce perfectamente, a la única persona que me ayudaría sin importar nada…. Jessica Whitle, o como yo la conocía mi prima Jess, también llamada por sus amigos "J". Jess sabe todo acerca de mí y cuando digo todo es TODO, es como mi hermana (ya que mi verdadera hermana Violett fue a vivir con mis abuelos hace unos años aunque realmente nuestra relación era nula, así que Jess había ocupado su lugar en todos los sentidos) cuando Jess tenía 12 vivía en lima junto a su madre (mi tía Catherine hermana de mi padre) pero le ofrecieron un trabajo en parís y Jess regreso hasta los 15, sus padres estaban separados desde que ella tenía 7 años y en su viaje a parís su padre que era investigador privado había sido asesinado, jess odia a su madre por nunca haberle permitido ver a su papá ni siquiera el día de su funeral, Jess al igual que yo siempre fue a internados (en parte para no tener que ver a su madre a diario) y cuando regreso de Francia no fue distinto pero solo unos cuantos meses después de su regreso a la tía Catherine le ofrecieron un trabajo en Australia que de inmediato acepto pero esta vez no quiso llevar a Jess ( Catherine también odia a su hija ya que Damen W. su esposo le dejo toda su millonaria herencia, volviendo Jess millonaria y dejando a Catherine sin un peso).

Jess fue a vivir a mi casa cuando su madre fue a Australia pero solo un tiempo hasta que se inscribió en el Instituto Roosevelt que queda a pocos minutos de Dalton ya que son escuelas hermanas (hay 3 escuelas hermanas en todo esto Dalton que es solo para chicos, Crawford que es solo para chicas y Roosevelt el instituto mixto) fui a Roosevelt a visitar a Jess. Ya que para mí mala suerte no la encontré mejor la llame por teléfono (algo que debí hacer desde el principio y así me hubiera ahorrado la vuelta).  
Ella me dijo que podía quedarme a dormir en su casa (más bien yo diría mansión) el fin de semana. Acepté.  
El sábado por la tarde fui a un café con Jess, preferí no ir a lima bean o algo conocido por que algún Warbler podría estar ahí, así que lleve a Jess a un lugar que me encanta y que no voy ahí con cualquiera, de hecho yo diría que casi siempre voy solo, ese lugar me gusta tanto que podría vivir ahí es un lugar que me trae mucha tranquilidad.  
Ya ahí le conté a Jess lo que había pasado ( Jess supo que soy gay sin que tuviera que decírselo siquiera, he ahí la prueba de lo mucho que me conoce, también supo que me gustaba Jeff un día que él y yo fuimos a mi casa y ella estaba ahí, también lo supo sin que se lo dijera).  
Jess hizo un plan para hacer que Jeff se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mí, esas fueron sus palabras exactas "tengo un plan para que Jeff al fin se dé cuenta de que está enamorado de ti" ,yo le aclare que Jeff había dicho que yo no le gustaba a lo que ella dijo " créeme él está enamorado de ti solo necesita algo para darse cuenta, yo pude haberlo notado a kilómetros el día que lo vi en tu casa, le gustas enserio, solo has lo que yo te diga y veras que abre los ojos. Dentro de poco ustedes dos estarán dándome las gracias lo juro, solo sigue el plan".  
Jess me explico el plan en resumen era esto: ella va a contactar a mi mejor amigo de la secundaria ,un chico llamado Eric con estilo punk, bromista y divertido, pero también un amigo muy leal, y una persona buena en el fondo , es hetero y la clase de chico que se interesa en cualquier tipo de plan malvado, este no era precisamente un plan malvado o algo pero él estuvo interesado.  
Ya que Eric acepto ayudar Jess y yo le contamos lo que pasaba (después de recordar algunas aventuras como mejores amigos y ponernos al tanto de lo que habíamos hecho estos años en los que no nos habíamos visto, me alegro mucho verlo en especial porque sé que el en realidad es mi amigo y siempre lo será, él es un amigo de los buenos, de los que duran por siempre).  
Después Jess nos dijo la 2da parte del plan…  
→→→→NIFF←←←←  
Normal p.o.v  
Nick estaba sentado leyendo mientras Nick veía televisión.  
El celular de Nick sonó. (N/a: solo sale la parte de la conversación que Jeff escucha)  
-hola?  
-quién es?  
-wow! Hola Eric no puedo creer que esté hablando contigo.  
-claro! Yo también me muero por verte. Ok. Espera. *Nick se mueve por todo el cuarto buscando papel y lápiz*  
-listo te escucho. *anoto algo en la hoja, Jeff miraba y escuchaba atentamente*  
-ok ahí estaré , no me lo perdería por nada, será como… wow!. Te veré ahí bye.  
Nick cortó la llamada y soltó un " oh por dios" que sonó demasiado entusiasmado  
-¿Quién era?.  
-mmm… nadie solo un viejo amigo ya sabes  
-claro.- dijo Jeff insatisfecho ahí había algo que Nick no le estaba diciendo -¿quieres hacer algo esta tarde?-  
-lo siento Jeff no puedo, tal vez luego-  
-ok- Nick nunca le había dicho que no podía, algo raro había ahí.  
Los próximos días fue igual Nick recibía llamadas muchas veces al día y cientos de mensajes en horas de clase. Jeff y el resto de los warblers lo habían notado.  
Los warblers almorzaban juntos cuando en celular de Nick sonó. Contesto de inmediato  
-hola! Eric.  
-lo siento, no puedo aun me quedan 3 horas de clase.  
-pero eso podría pensarlo.  
-ok me convenciste con lo último. Dónde?. *Nick le arrebato a David la pluma que traía en la mano (con la que estaba copiando la tarea de física de Wes)*  
-oye!- Reclamo David * Nick articulo un "lo siento", levanto la manga de su blazer y se anotó una dirección*  
-te veo en 10.  
-Claro. Será genial  
-si no dejas de hablar nunca nos veremos – bromeo Nick  
-te veré allá- *corto la llamada*  
-toda tuya- dijo regresando el bolígrafo a su dueño – nos vemos niños tengo cosas que hacer- * se levantó para irse.  
- aún nos quedan clases- hablo Thad  
-ya pediré apuntes.. Esto es más… importante-  
-¿Quién es Eric?-cuestiono el joven Montgomery  
-solo es….mmm.. Un …..- *hizo un gesto con la mano, como tratando de encontrar una palabra* -..Amigo.- luego se fue dejando al resto de warblers pensando.

→→→→NIFF←←←←  
Ese mismo día por la noche. Jeff iba caminado por los pasillos de Dalton camino a su dormitorio.  
Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de su alcoba, pudo escuchar las voces de Nick y… alguien hablando, luego riendo y luego escucho unos acordes de guitarra, después más risas. Entró.  
Nick y otro chico estaban sentados en la cama de Nick (que estaba muy despeinado),el otro chico tenía una guitarra en el regazo. Dejaron de habla cuando Jeff entro.  
-mmm…. Hola- dijo el rubio  
-O-oh hola Jeff- *ambos se levantaron de la cama * -te presento a Eric, iba conmigo en la secundaria.. Eric te presento a Jeff- Jeff esperaba un "te presento a Jeff MI MEJOR AMIGO" pero eso no llego  
Eric y Jeff se estrecharon las manos.  
-mucho gusto-dijo Eric sonriendo. Mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos. Era una sonrisa digna de alguien que acababa de ganarse la lotería.  
-igualmente- Eric era de su estatura, delgado pero atlético, cabello negro desordenado a lo que una chica llamaría "peinado vampiro", ojos verde intenso con las negras líneas de las pupilas muy marcada como los de un gato, camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, chaqueta y pantalones negros, botas hasta los tobillos negras con agujetas plateadas. Muy atractivo. Y por cómo se veía todo un "chico malo".  
-bueno me voy, tengo clases mañana y tu igual así que nos vemos luego Nicky- dijo Eric y luego él y Nick se abrazaron  
*Eric tomo su guitarra y camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de que saliera….  
-espera…-grito Nick  
-si?...-  
- ¿te veré mañana?-  
-claro ¿Por qué no?-  
-te mando los detalles-  
-seguro, nos vemos Nick….Jeff –  
→→→→NIFF←←←←  
Ver a Nick con Eric realmente me puso mal, quería creer que era porque sentía que Eric era el nuevo mejor amigo de Nick, si eso quería pensar pero yo sabía perfectamente que lo que en realidad pasaba era que estaba celoso de que Eric pasara tanto tiempo con Nick y temía que fueran novios porque hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de que no debí haber rechazado a Nick cuando me confeso que estaba enamorado de mi porque ahora sé que yo también lo estoy.  
Ahora entiendo la frase "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes".  
Tengo que recuperar a Nick.  
Y la operación comienza oficialmente…. AHORA!  
→→→→NIFF←←←←  
Nick entro a la sala de ensayo de los warblers y todos dejaron de hablar.  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Nick extrañado  
-mm… nada- contesto Wes  
- la reunión se cancela por hoy- dijo Thad y todos comenzaron a irse sin hacer su habitual alboroto ante la noticia.  
Nick se fue al igual que todos.  
A ver a Jess y Eric. No los encontró.  
→→→→NIFF←←←←  
Nick entro a su cuarto y fue sorprendido por Jeff que estaba parado frente a la puerta en el instante en que abrió.  
-hola Jeff  
-hola Nick- dijo viéndose nervioso  
-¿Qué pasa? te ves… alterado-  
-te veo en la sala de coro en 5 minutos- tras decir esto Jeff salió corriendo  
Nick bajo tranquilamente hasta la sala de los warblers.  
Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con todos los warblers formados. Listos para cantar  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
Jeff comenzó a cantar.  
Ah hoo ooh ooh  
Ah hoo ooh ooh  
Se escuchó una guitarra y una batería acompañando a Jeff pero Nick no sabía de donde provenían.  
Sometimes i get in my way  
I need someone to say hey  
but what are you thinking  
your worlds there always just  
in time just like a perfect Rhyme  
Like your not even trying  
Los warblers comenzaron a hacer coro. Jeff bailaba por todo el salón centrando su mirada en Nick.  
Like pieces of a puzzle  
without each other  
were in trouble trouble  
Hey i will always stay by  
your side forever  
Wes abrió de par en par las puertas que dividían la sala en dos y ahí estaban Jess y Eric tocando guitarra y bacteria respectivamente. Nick comprendio.  
Cause were better together  
Hey there's no other way will  
make it throw whatever  
Cause were better together  
Jeff se paro frente a nick cantando y mirandolo directamente a los ojos.  
Like the waves need  
The send to crash on  
Like the sun needs a world  
To shine on  
Your the bright side of  
Everyday  
Mw without you just isn't  
The same  
Hey i will always stay by  
Your side forever  
Cause were better together  
Hey there's no other way  
Will make it through  
Whatever  
Cause were better together  
Ah hoo ooh ooh  
Ah hoo ooh ooh  
Ah Hoo ooh ooh  
Ah Hoo ooh ooh  
Jeff termino de cantar. Los warblers los rodeaban en un semicírculo. Estaban tomados de las manos, nadie sabía que decir. Así que Jeff comenzó.  
-lo siento Nick… siento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta lo mucho que te amo. Me molesto mucho verte con Eric así que lo contacte y le pregunte que pasaba entre ustedes y me dijo que era un plan de Jess para que me pusiera celoso y me diera cuenta de lo enamorado que estoy de ti y al parecer funciono pro que ahora lo sé y espero me perdones por haber sido tan estúpido y haberte tratado tan mal cuando me dijiste que me amabas….y Nick ¿me perdonas.. Aun… aun me amas?-  
- nunca dejare de hacerlo Jeff- tras decir esto se lanzó contra los labios de Jeff que al principio quedo un poco aturdido pero cuando reacciono correspondo al beso.  
-te amo nicky-  
-y yo a ti jeffy-  
-¿por siempre?-  
-POR SIEMPRE-

**Siendo sincera...no recuerdo que dice este one-shot D: lo escribí hace como un año y ahora que lo encontré decidí subirlo así que perdonen los errores (no lo leí de nuevo) o si es terrible,no recuerdo bien que dice haha :3**


End file.
